LIMBO
by Jules Engel
Summary: Stan despierta en el Hospital de South Park pero no enecuentra a nadie en todo el pueblo, encontrara respuestas o estara atrapado para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer intento de fic.**

**South Park y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone lo único que podría decir que es mío es esta historia que escribí solo para entretener.**

**17/01/2015**

**Capítulo 1: ¡DESPIERTA!**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- -se preguntaba el joven Stan Marsh mientras se levanta de la cama y observa a su alrededor, al parecer se encontraba en el hospital, la habitación es blanca pero muy sencilla ya que solo tenía una cama y un pequeño cajón de ropa, el lugar era extrañamente muy silencioso incluso para un hospital. -lo último que recuerdo es al alguien gritando mi nombre pero no se de quien se trata… -¡DESPIERTA! Fue lo que se escuchó Stan en su cabeza –me pregunto que fue eso no hay nadie por aquí.

Después de ponerse su ropa ya que lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento Stan era una bata se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y cuando salió lo que vio le sorprendió ya que no había nadie en todo el hospital todo se encontraba en una gran calma pero el lugar se veía muy deteriorado como si nadie hubiera estado por ahí en mucho tiempo, sin darle mucha atención se dirigió a la salida para tomar rumbo a su hogar y averiguar qué había pasado.

-¿pero qué paso aquí? El pueblo lucia sin vida y sin color todo está en blanco y negro combinando con el cielo gris lleno de nubes, pero toda esta tan tranquilo, tan pacifico pero algo pasa… -¡DESPIERTA! Vamos despierta. De nuevo escucho esas palabras pero a Stan no le asustaban solo le interesaba saber que pasaba en el pueblo ya que no había ni una sola persona.

Al no entender nada de su situación Stan decidió buscar al quien sea por el pueblo, su primera parada fue la escuela pensando que tal vez encontraría al alguien pero todo estaba desolado, los juegos del patio se encontraban oxidados y muy descuidados, en su salón de clases tampoco había nadie solo el pizarrón en que el maestro escribía sus inútiles e aburridas clases, al recordar eso sintió un poco de alegría al recordar a sus amigos burlándose del maestro pero en ese instante de nuevo escucho. -¡DESPIERTA! Por lo que más quieras despierta. Esta vez Stan reconoció esa voz era la de su mejor amigo.

-Que me pasa por que escucho al Kyle en mi cabeza y por qué me dice que despierte si ya lo estoy. Dijo Stan mientras revisaba el escritorio del maestro intentando encontrar alguna pista de lo que pasa pero no tuvo suerte. -Mejor voy a casa, ojala que encuentre al alguien. Dijo casi sin mostrar emoción alguna es como si él estuviera en total calma y serenidad.

Caminando de nuevo por el pueblo no pudo detenerse y contemplar cómo se encontraba el lugar todo lucia en una calma casi terrorífica, mientras más caminaba no podía dejar de sentirse tan solo pero a la vez tan calmado es como si no tuviera emoción alguna. Entonces llego a donde él siempre se encuentra con sus amigos la parada del autobús pero no era como el la recordaba la señal se encontraba doblada y sin color. -¡DESPIERTA! Por favor despierta. Escucho de nuevo y el solo continúo su camino. Al llegar a su casa no le sorprendió el estado en que se encontraba tenia las ventanas rotas y parecía que había perdido pintura y la puerta se encontraba entre abierta.

Hay alguien aquí, mama, papa, Shelley respondan, que está pasando aquí pero no obtuvo respuesta,-¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? Grito lo más fuerte que pudo intentando obtener respuesta y entonces escucho –Stan tienes que despertar. De nuevo al escuchar esas palabras que no hacían que confundir al pelinegro el salió corriendo de su casa y decidió volver al hospital y entro a la habitación de la que despertó ya que parecía ser lo único que era como debía de ser e intento dormir.

-Stan llegaras tarde a la escuela. Le dijo su mama mientras se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación

-Todo fue una pesadilla. Se dijo Stan así mismo mientras veía con felicidad su habitación.

Después de desayunar y de que sus padres le dijeron que solo fue una pesadilla ya que él les conto lo que había soñado, se dirigió felizmente a la parada del autobús y mientras se acercaba observo que sus amigos ya se encontraban hay.

-Hola chicos no van a creer lo que el sueño que tuve anoche.

-de seguro soñaste que tú y la rata judía eran novios verdad marica.

-cállate culo gordo y déjalo hablar dijo Kyle mientras le daba un golpe a Cartman en el brazo.

-oye maldito judío eso dolió. Dijo Cartman mientras se preparaba a responderle el golpe a Kyle pero Stan los separo y diciéndoles que se calmaran para poder contarles

-muy bien ahora si ya dinos que soñaste hippie, dijo Cartman actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-si Stan que soñaste. Dijo amablemente Kyle también actuando como si lo de hace poco no hubiera pasado dejando a Stan un poco confundido ya que nunca antes Cartman y Kyle resolvían una pelea así de fácil.

-pues verán yo… Stan estaba a punto de contarles pero Kenny lo interrumpió y pronunciando unas palabras que hicieron que Stan quedara mudo y pálido del miedo

-STAN TIENES QUE ¿DESPERTAR? POR FAVOR** ¡DEPIERTA!.**

**Bueno pues este fue el primer capitulo de mi fic espero y alguien lo lea y sea de su agrado.**

**Espero que le de una oportunidad y dejen reviews, acepto criticas constructivas para mejorar ya que soy nuevo en los fics.**


	2. Repuestas

**Capitulo 2: Respuestas**

**18/01/15**

**South Park ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y de Matt Stone.**

Después de que Kenny dijera a Stan que despertara todo se volvió oscuro y el piso desaparecía lentamente, el cayo hacia la oscuridad mientras gritaba lo más fuerte que podía pero poco a poco él lograba ver una luz que se hacía más y más grande que lo segaba. Cuando la luz empezó a desaparecer lentamente, él se encontraba de nuevo en la cama de la habitación del hospital donde anteriormente había despertado, todo lucia exactamente igual que antes a excepción de una hoja de papel pegada en la puerta.

-qué es eso, se dijo así mismo mientras se levantaba rumbo a la nota que decía:

"_no tienes que perder el tiempo, debes de ir a la escuela si quieres descubrir lo que sucede._

_Firma K."_

-pero que, si ayer estuve en la escuela y no había nadie ni nada y quien se supone que es K.- pensó Stan mientras veía la hoja de papel.

Sin perder más tiempo Stan tomo rumbo a la escuela pero en el pueblo se empezó a formar una densa niebla que no le permita ver más allá de su mano, después de caminar un poco empezó a notar que parecía que no avanzaba y que estaba caminando en círculos, lo que vio le sorprendió ya que había llegado de nuevo a la entrada del hospital y nuevamente escucho una voz pero esta vez no era de Kyle era la de Wendy que le pedía que DESPERTARA.

-pero cómo es esto posible, Wendy eres tu dijo.- ilusionado pero al ver a todos lados no había nada solo una calma espectral ¿¡**por qué escucho voces!**?,- dijo con fuerza mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo hacia la neblina nuevamente sin rumbo aparentemente.-no puede ser por que pasa eso. Pero que es eso.-Mientras Stan corría diviso una pequeña luz y el la siguió, pronto sin darse cuenta él se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, sin perder el tiempo entro dispuesto a encontrar respuestas pero de nuevo escucho la voz de Wendy diciendo ¡DEPIERTA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!. Cuando la voz dejo de escucharse Stan se dirigió a la entrada dispuesto a encontrar repuestas. -¿HOLA? Hay alguien aquí.- grito Stan mientras avanzaba lentamente, cuando entro de nuevo en su salón vio que había alguien sentado en el escritorio del maestro. – ¿quién eres? Pregunto dirigiéndose ante esa persona. –veo que no reconoces a tus amigos. –espera tu eres Kenny no es verdad, ¿tú fuiste el que me dejo la nota? ¿Qué está pasando? y como llegaste. –no sé a qué nota te refieres pero escucha Stan no te puedo responder nada por ahora, los siento de verdad, pero no importa tienes que escuchar. Stan en este momento estas en el limbo. Dijo con total calma mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de Stan, –eso significa que estoy muerto. Dijo Stan tan sorprendido como nunca antes –Sí y no veras tienes que descubrir cómo casi mueres de los contrario en verdad estarás muerto.- respondió Kenny dándole la espalda al pelinegro y mirando a la ventana. –y como se supone que haga eso, no sé qué está pasando y luego tu apareces de la nada y me dices que estoy muerto ¡vete a la mierda Kenny! –no tengo mucho tiempo, escucha tiene que encontrar objetos que no concuerden con este lugar y poco a poco empezaras a recordar, cuando reúnas todos recordaras todo lo que ocurrió y podrás despertar.

Dicho eso Kenny desapareció frente a Stan dejándolo más confundido de lo que ya se encontraba pero ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero a que se refería con objetos con no concuerdan con el lugar, se preguntaba y mirando a alrededor del salón vio que el único pupitre que no estaba deteriorado o sin color era el de él.

-entonces a esto se refería Kenny con cosas que no concuerdan,- dijo mientras revisaba el pupitre en busca de alguna pista y en asiento encontró dos notas, una de ellas decía_ "perdón por no poder estar contigo pero siempre te ayudare._

Firma: K" y la otra decía _"lo siento Stan pero estoy enamorada de alguien más, lamento no poder decírtelo de frente pero es muy difícil para mí._

_FIRMA: Wendy Testaburguer"_

Cuando termino de leer la segunda nota Stan empezó a tener una visión de su pasado: FLASHBACK Stan esperaba en medio de salón de clases ya que bebe dijo que Wendy quería hablar con el después de clases. –Qué bueno que todavía estas aquí hippie.- dijo el gordinflón de Cartman entrando al salón y dirigiéndose hacia Stan. –que haces aquí Cartman. –pregunto el pelinegro a su gordo amigo. –Está bien, tranquilo Stan tengo un mensaje de Wendy para ti,- le dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, -toma esto y no te exaltes. Dicho esto le dio el papel y dio media vuelta rumbo a la puerta del salón. –pero que le pasa a este gordo. Pensó Stan mientras se preparaba para leer la nota. FIN FLASHBACK.

Después de revivir ese momento el ya no pudo recordar que paso después, pero ahora sabía que Wendy había terminado con el pero no sabía por qué se encontraba en ese lugar y por qué escuchaba voces, después de recuperarse la escuela empezó lentamente a despedazarse y salir flotando hacia una inmensa oscuridad, Stan al contemplar lo que pasaba rápidamente salió corriendo de regreso a la calle pero con cada paso que daba la escuela se despedazaba con mayor rapidez, al final y con un último esfuerzo Stan cruzo la puerta y cuando volteo solo quedaba un espacio tonalmente negro de lo que era alguna vez la escuela. Ya recuperado de lo que acaba de suceder Stan se dispuso a encontrar los objetos pero no sabía por dónde empezar, entonces de nuevo una luz se lograba divisar a la distancia, sin nada que perder Stan entro a la profundidad de la neblina con la mirada fija en aquella luz.

**Fin capítulo 2**

**Esta fue la continuación de mi primer intento de fic, espero que alguien mas le de una oportunidad y lo lea**

**Si hay alguien que lo lea favor de dejar un review.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3: RECUERDOS.**

**South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Después de iniciar su camino por las calles del pueblo cubiertas de niebla y una luz como su única señal de adonde debía ir, Stan no dejaba de pensar por que escuchaba voces y por qué estaba en ese lugar pero gracias a la corta aparición de Kenny supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que darse prisa y encontrar pistas en el pueblo que le ayudaran a recordar que le había sucedido de lo contrario en verdad estaría muerto. Sin darse cuenta Stan llego a su casa y la luz había desaparecido.

-pero porque aquí de nuevo.- dijo extrañado mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Primero fue a la cocina para buscar alguna pista pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar, después se dirigió a la sala y lo único que encontró fue otra nota que decía "recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

FIRMA: K"

Otra nota pero no es lo que busco.- en cuanto lo dijo se la luz apareció por pocos segundos tomando rumbo a su habitación y desapareciendo al instante, sin perder el tiempo siguió la luz y entro a su habitación y en el piso se encontraba una fotografía tirada en el piso con el marco roto y rodeada de vidrio. –me pregunto si esto es lo que busco.- dijo mientras tomaba la foto y en cuanto la vio tuvo otra visión de su pasado.

FLASHBACK:

Después de leer la nota que le dio Cartman Stan se encontraba en shock no solo porque Wendy termino con el sino porque está enamorada de alguien más. En ese momento llega Kyle preguntándose por que tardaba tanto.

-Stan que te sucede.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba hacia su mejor amigo.

-Wendy.- dijo el pelinegro todavía agobiado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-que sucede con ella. Pregunto Kyle preocupado.

-ella..., ella… ella termino conmigo. Contesto el pelinegro volteando a ver a Kyle y tirando la nota.

-y cómo te sientes.- pregunto Kyle preocupado por su amigo.

-No lo sé Kyle, no lo sé. Dijo sin expresar emoción alguna mientras veía a Kyle.

-no te preocupes Stan, estoy aquí para apoyarte. Le dijo mientras ayudaba al pelinegro a ponerse de pie.

-gracias Kyle, vámonos de aquí.

Después de eso Kyle acompaño a Stan a su casa.

-estarás bien Stan. Pregunto preocupado a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Kyle, estaré bien, hasta mañana. Contesto el pelinegro sin mostrar ninguna emoción y retirándose a su hogar.

-Hasta mañana Stan. Dijo Kyle mientras tomaba rumbo a su casa pero sin dejar de mostrar preocupación.

Cuando Stan entro a su casa fue directamente a su habitación, estando en su cama tomo su celular y llamo a Kenny.

-escucha Kenny tienes que hacer algo por mí.

-claro de que se trata.

-tienes que espiar a Wendy.

-¿por qué?

-ella me dejo por alguien más y quiero que averigües quien es.

-de acuerdo veré que puedo hacer, mañana temprano te diré.

-gracias amigo.

Cuando termino de hablar el vio algo que lo inquieto era una foto en su escritorio entonces él se levantó y la observo. La foto era de él y Wendy abrazados y tenía escrito "te amo Stan ojala siempre estemos juntos". Al leer lo que decía la expresión de Stan mostro un gran enojo.

¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA! ¡TE ODIOOOO! ¡WENDYYYY! ¡TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO!... TE ODIO.

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de revivir ese recuerdo nuevamente el lugar comenzó a despedazarse y desparecer en la oscuridad. Sin perder el tiempo Stan salió lo más rápido que podía de su hogar, cuando salió observo que le paso lo mismo que en la escuela, en donde estaba su casa ahora solo había oscuridad pero solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado pero de nuevo escucho débilmente ¡despierta! Por favor ¡despierta! Al desaparecer las voces nuevamente una luz se veía a la distancia y sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer el entro en la niebla y siguió su búsqueda.

Luego de caminar por un rato en la niebla Stan pensaba sobre sus recuerdos y si en verdad quería despertar ya que desde que se encontraba en ese lugar cada vez dejaba de sentir miedo, soledad, tristeza y prácticamente todas las emociones que nos hacen humanos. En ese momento ahora la luz lo llevo a la parada del autobús y nuevamente encontró una nota pegada en la señal de parada.

"_la vida es sufrimiento, lo sé, pero no debes dejar atrás todas tus emociones solo para no sentir dolor nuevamente ya que es lo que nos hace sentir vivos, y recuerda que también tuviste momentos buenos y felices, así que piénsalo"_

_FIRMA: K_

-Creo que tiene razón he tenido momentos malos pero también los he tenido buenos y felices. Dijo el pelinegro al terminar de leer la nota.

-pero ahora que tengo que buscar aquí. Dijo mientras observaba la zona

-Pero que es eso. Pensó mientras observaba como el pompón rojo de su gorro que sobresalía sobre la nieve.

Cuando Stan tomo el pompón tuvo una visión de su pasado.

FLASHBACK

Era ya de mañana y Stan aun molesto por lo de Wendy se preparaba para la escuela pero su celular empezó a sonar al parecer era Kenny rápidamente, el contesto su celular.

-Kenny que descubriste, quien es el enamorado de Wendy.

-tranquilo Stan, como querías espié a Wendy y descubrí de quien se enamoro pero no te va a gustar.

-¡ya dime de una buena vez!

-está bien Stan, pero no te molestes.

-¡dímelo!

-ok, escucha ella está enamorada de…

-de quien Kenny

-Cartman… ella está enamorada de Cartman.

-…

-Stan estas bien.

Stan al escuchar eso soltó su celular y rápidamente salió corriendo rumbo a la parada del autobús ya que hay encontraría a Cartman

-¡CATMAAAAAAN!

-oh mierda.

Rápidamente Stan llego a la parada del autobús y efectivamente hay se encontraba Cartman discutiendo como siempre con Kyle pero Kenny no se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡CARTMAN! MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!. Dijo Stan mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia Cartman

-Stan? Dijeron los dos al escuchar el grito de Stan

-a quien llamas hijo de puta jodido marica. Dijo el culón mientras Stan se le acercaba rápidamente.

-Stan que te pasa. Dijo preocupado el pelirrojo

-Me las pagaras maldito gordo. Dijo Stan mientras le saltaba sobre Cartman y lo golpeaba los más fuerte que podía.

-hijo… de puta. Decía Cartman mientras trata de quitarse a Stan e encima

-Stan que mierda haces. De decía Kyle mientras trata de alejar a Stan de Cartman

-no, suéltame… Kyle. Decía Stan mientras Kyle lo jalaba lejos de Cartman

-el maldito me robo a Wendy. Dijo Stan

-¿Qué? Fue lo único que pudo decir Kyle mientras seguía sujetando a Stan

-yo no te robe a Wendy ella me busco a mí, Dijo Cartman mientras se levantaba del piso y se dirigía al pelinegro

-ahora toma esto. Le dijo mientras de un golpe en la cabeza lo tiro a él y a Kyle que continuaba sosteniéndolo.

-ya basta Cartman no continúes.- dijo Kyle

-cállate judío. Le dijo Cartman alejándolo de Stan que se encontraba desorientado por el golpe y la caída.

-ahora escucha hippie ella me quiere a mí, tenemos más en común nosotros dos que tú y ella por eso te dejo y ahora no molestes. Le dijo mientras pisaba su pecho

-vete a la mierda. Dijo con dificultad Stan estando en el piso

-tú lo pediste hippie. Dicho eso lo tomo de su gorro y lo levanto un poco dándole un golpe en la cara.

-maldito Cartman. Le dijo Kyle acercándose a Stan

Si jodete judío me voy a casa. Le dijo molesto y lanzándole al rostro el pompón rojo de Stan al rostro.

-Stan estas bien. Pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.

-no me molestes Kyle. Dijo Stan reponiéndose del golpe y yéndose del lugar.

-pero Stan. Fue lo último que escucho Stan de Kyle.

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de la visión Stan vio como empezaba a desaparecer la parada del bus y se dirigió de nuevo a la niebla sorprendido por lo que había recordado pero todavía no sabia como es que termino en ese lugar.

**Fin capitulo 3**

**Este fue otro capitulo de mi primer fic y espero que alguien lo lea y me deje un review.**


	4. Mejores Amigos

**CAPITULO 4: MEJORES AMIGOS**

**South Park no me pertenece le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**21/01/15**

Después de recuperarse de esa visión de su pasado Stan nuevamente se encontraba en la oscura niebla que envolvía al pueblo y que parecía no irse, estando aun confundido Stan comenzó a caminar entre las solitarias calles solo para ver como la luz que había estado ayudándolo parpadeaba en la distancia como si poco a poco perdiera fuerza, él lo más rápido que podía se apresuró a donde se encontraba esa luz, mientras más avanzaba la niebla se desvanecía poco a poco hasta que llego al lago Stark aquel lugar en que había tenido muchos momentos felices y cerca del agua la luz que tanto lo había ayudado desaparecía lentamente hasta que finalmente se extinguió frente a los ojos del sorprendido Stan, el entonces se dispuso a reanudar su búsqueda pero algo llamo su atención en el lugar donde desapareció la luz.

-qué es eso, dijo mientras se acercaba.

-pero esto es. Pensó mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una pulsera de mejores amigos.

FLASHBACK.

Después de la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Cartman Stan corrió lejos del lugar todavía molesto y sobre todo triste de que Wendy lo dejara por el culón de Cartman. Cansado de correr se detuvo para descansar en la orilla del lago stark y contemplo con lágrimas en los ojos la calma del lugar y después de unas horas Stan aún se lamentaba.

-"por qué tuvo que pasar". Pensaba.

-así que aquí estabas. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo veía tristemente.

-que quieres Kyle. Contesto sin dirigirle la mirada.

-solo quiero saber si ya estabas bien. Le pregunto con preocupación.

-por qué te importa tanto.

-por qué somos mejores amigos lo olvidas. Le dijo mientras le enseñaba una pulsera de mejores amigos.

-lo seamos o no, no me puedes ayudar.

-déjame internarlo.

-ya basta tú no sabes lo que siento.

-si lo sé.

-no tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que se siente que la única persona que has amado te deje por alguien más, ahora tengo que ir y hablar con ella quiero saber por qué.

-no vayas, solo saldrás más lastimado.

-ya déjame en paz Kyle. Le contesto mientras de un empujón tiro a su amigo al suelo. -no quiero volver a verte, le dijo mientras arrojaba su pulsera de mejores amigos al agua ante la mirada triste de Kyle.

FIN FLASHBACK

-no puedo creer que trate de esa forma a Kyle, el solo quería ayudar. Pensó con tristeza sobre sus actos.

Nuevamente el lugar desaparecía en la oscuridad y están salió rápidamente del lugar entrando en la niebla, pero se sentía muy mal quería disculparse con Kyle ya que solo quería ayudarlo y el solo lo desprecio, ya no podía esperar para escapar de ese lugar y pedirle perdón a Kyle por ser tan estúpido.

Caminando entre la niebla Stan pensaba en los errores que había cometido y como trataría de enmendar las cosas pero ahora todo estaba tan oscuro y solitario ya que no aparecía la luz que tanto lo ayudaba, se sentía por primera vez desde que estaba en ese lugar solo. Después de caminar por un rato Stan llego a la casa de Wendy y noto como lentamente una hoja de papel caía, sin perder tiempo en la tomo.

"_lamento mucho ya no ser de ayuda, pero ya casi lo consigues y no olvides volver al principio"_

_FIRMA: K_

-a que se refiere con volver al principio, pensó extrañado.

-bueno es hora de averiguar cómo termine en este sitio. Dicho eso se puso a observar la zona de la casa de Wendy tratando de encontrar las respuestas. Fue entonces cuando vio algo que lo dejo extrañado, era una rosa blanca manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre rápido y sin perder tiempo se aproximó a tomarla, en cuanto la tomo empezó a tener otra visión.

FLASHBACK

Después de discutir con Kyle Stan fue en busca de Wendy para saber por qué lo dejo por Cartman, luego de correr por las calles del pueblo Stan se encontraba frente a Wendy aquella persona que antes le había causado tanta alegría y felicidad pero ahora solo le causaba ira, rencor y sobre todo tristeza. Sin perder el tiempo se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿por qué Wendy?, ¿Por qué?

-Stan yo…

-dime porque Wendy, porque me hiciste eso

-Stan lo siento mucho, pero ya no era lo mismo, creía que te amaba pero luego descubrí que solo era algo pasajero, ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

-pero por que con Cartman.

-al principio pensaba que era un maldito racista y machista pero solo quería llamar mi atención, además el me trata como una novia no como una amiga,de verdad lo siento stan. Al desir eso Wendy empieza a correr con lagrimas en los ojos y tirando al suelo su rosa ante la mirada de las personas que estaban por el lugar.

-esto no puede terminar asi. Dijo stan tomando del piso la rosa de Wendy que tenia escrito:

"_para la chica mas bella de este mundo de tu novio Eric Cartman"._

Al leer la nota stan tomo la rosa y fue tras Wendy, mientras corria le gritaba que el podría cambiar pero que le diera una oportunidad pero ella segui corriendo, el rapidamente la alcanzo cuando se preparaba a cruzar la calle rumbo a su casa.

-por favor Wendy dame una oportunidad.

-stan ya no sigas. Le grito Wendy mientras corria rumbo a su hogar.

-Pero Wendy, le desia stan que hiba tras ella

-ya basta stan, por favor déjame sola. Le dijo deteniéndose y volteando a verlo. Sin darce cuenta que un auto sin control estaba apunto de arrollarla.

-Wendy cuidado, le grito Stan apartando a Wendy del lugar.

-STAAAAAAN. Fue lo último que escucho de Wendy ya que el en encontraba en el piso lleno de heridas y la rosa que tanto le molestaba se encontraba a su lado cubierta de sangre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de su visión Stan no podía creer lo que había pasado el casi hace que su único amor muriera por culpa de su ira, pero también le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya. Al descubrir eso nuevamente volvió a escuchar las voces que le pedían que despertara. Pero él no podía despertar, Kenny le dijo que si descubría que le había sucedido despertaría pero no fue así pero luego recordó la nota que le pedía que volviera al principio, entonces se dirigió nuevamente al hospital ya que fue en ese lugar donde él había despertado en primer lugar pero ya era más fácil de ir por que la densa niebla que cubría el lugar había desparecido. Mientras más se acercaba las voces le pedían cada vez más fuerte que despertara, cuando llego al hospital el rápidamente entro a la habitación donde el despertó la primera vez y en la almohada se encontraba otra nota, entonces la tomo.

"_Stan cometiste muchos errores que te trajeron aquí pero cuando despiertes tendrás la oportunidad de arreglarlos y por favor ten una vida feliz, olvida los malos sentimientos ya que son los que te trajeron aquí, no te lamentes por algo que ya fue y déjalo en el pasado._

_FIRMA: K"_

Luego de leer la nota Stan se recostó en la cama y todo se puso negro pero escuchaba nuevamente voces que pedían que despertara, al poco tiempo la oscuridad iba despareciendo.

-Stan por favor despierta. Le pedía Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Wendy. Dijo débilmente Stan al verla

-Stan, por fin despiertas dijo alegremente

-si ya era hora hippie. Le dijo el gordo de Cartman sin ocultar en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad.

-si Stan nos tenías preocupados. Dijo Kenny aliviado porque por fin despertó.

-cuanto tiempo estuve aquí. Pregunto Stan.

-llevas inconsciente 2 semanas. Le dijo Kenny

-Stan perdóname fue todo por mi culpa. Dijo Wendy

-no Wendy todo fue mi culpa si yo no hubiera enloquecido nada de esto habría pasado. Le dijo Stan sonando culpable.

-no te preocupes Stan, me alegro que ya estés bien.

-mejor les aviso a tus padres, acompáñame gordinflón. Dijo Kenny tomando del brazo a Cartman y saliendo de la habitación

-está bien pero no me llames gordinflón maldito pobretón ya te dije que soy fuertecito al escuchar eso le dio risa a Stan y a Wendy.

-Wendy espero que seas feliz con el culo gordo digo con Cartman.

-gracias Stan.

-tú eras la que me pedía que despertara verdad.

-si desde el día del accidente me sentí culpable y quería que despertaras, quería que todo estuviera bien.

-gracias Wendy, pero donde esta Kyle.

-no lo recuerdas. Le dijo tristemente al pelinegro

-Que es lo que no recuerdo. Pregunto curioso pero también preocupado.

-el… esta… muerto. Dijo con pesar.

-Lo siento Stan pero Kyle falleció.

-…

-…

-pero de que estas hablando como murió.

-Stan fue en el día del accidente.

-pero de que hablas él no estaba con nosotros.

-que no recuerdas que paso ese día.

-dime que paso.

Después de eso Wendy comento que fue lo que paso realmente ese día.

FLASHBACK

Cuando Stan alcanzo a Wendy y estaba a punto de hablar llego Kyle.

-por favor Wendy dame una oportunidad.

-Stan por favor déjala en paz. Le pedía el pelirrojo.

-Kyle te dije que no te metas.

-ya basta Kyle no molestes. Le dijo empujándolo nuevamente.

-Stan ya no sigas. Le grito Wendy mientras corría rumbo a su hogar.

-Pero Wendy, le desea Stan que iba tras ella

-ya basta Stan, por favor déjame sola. Entonces le dio una cachetada al pelinegro y fue directo a su casa.

-¡Por que Wendy! Grito Stan sin darse cuenta de un auto que se aproximaba hacia él.

-Stan cuidado. En ese momento Kyle tomo a Stan y lo alejo pero de todos modos fue golpeado por un auto fuera de control pero Kyle fue el más afectado ya que el recibió la mayor parte del golpe.

-STAAAAAN. Grito preocupada Wendy.

Después de que llegara la ambulancia se los llevaron al hospital. Stan solo tenía un golpe en la cabeza pero ninguna herida mortal solo unos golpes y cortes por el cuerpo pero se encontraba inconsciente, lamentablemente Kyle había fallecido, los doctores no pudieron hacer nada por ayudarlo.

FIN FLAHSBACK

Al escuchar eso Stan quedo sin palabras y le pidió a Wendy un tiempo a solas, ella comprendió y salió de la habitación. Stan no podía creer lo que había escuchado su mejor amigo estaba muerto y todo fue por su culpa mientras tanto Kenny les había contado la buena noticia sus padres y emocionados fueron al hospital pero cuando llegaron a la habitación Wendy estaba afuera entonces les conto sobre que Stan quería estar solo por la muerte de Kyle, después de un rato todos entraron a la habitación pero estaba vacía y ellos alarmados se pusieron a buscarlo por todos lados pero Kenny se apartó del grupo y se fue.

Mientras tanto en el cementerio Stan se encontraba justo enfrente de la tumba de su mejor amigo.

-¿por qué?

-Kyle ¿por qué?

-no tenías que hacerlo.

-¡por qué tenías que morir!

-así que aquí estabas.

-por qué no me lo dijiste antes Kenny.

-lo siento Stan pero si te lo decía tu nunca despertarías.

-toma esto y date prisa tus padres están como locos buscándote en el hospital. Entonces le dio una nota de papel y se retiró con calma.

-qué es eso. Pensó y lo vio.

"_Stan que bueno que ya estás bien, al principio te pedía que despertaras pero después me di cuenta que te necesitaba ayudar a lograrlo, yo siempre estaré contigo, mientras te guiaba entre la oscura niebla yo no quería apartarme de tu lado, cuando te escribía que no te rindieras quería decírtelo personalmente pero no podía, nunca estarás solo yo siempre te apoyare aunque no esté contigo, ya que somos los mejores amigos. _

_FIRMA: KYLE BROFLOFSKY"_

Al terminar de leer la nota Stan se dio cuenta que Kyle siempre lo ha apoyado, incluso en ese fatídico día el solo quería ayudar, el sacrifico su propia vida para que el viviera, él era su amigo que sin importar como lo trato siempre estuvo a su lado.

-Kyle de verdad lo siento mucho pero siempre seremos los **MEJORES AMIGOS**.

**Fin de mi primer fic.**


End file.
